<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Hidden Dessert by Lululeigh</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25770724">Hidden Dessert</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lululeigh/pseuds/Lululeigh'>Lululeigh</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hunter X Hunter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Oral Sex, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Public Blow Jobs, Public Sex, gender neutral reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 06:28:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,309</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25770724</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lululeigh/pseuds/Lululeigh</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>After his thrilling win against Kastro, Hisoka invites you to join him for dinner. He's famished in more ways than one.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hisoka (Hunter x Hunter)/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>155</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Hidden Dessert</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>this came to me in a dream.</p><p>thank you to my three friends who said I should pursue this idea. it was quite fun to write and I think it came out semi-well. also huge thanks to my friend and beta-reader Tae, who puts up with so much of my chaos ♥ </p><p>I wrote this in the midst of watching Heavens Arena arc, so my apologies if Hisoka's character is not quite on the nose.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>The booming cheers of the stadium's crowd flood your ears as you watch Hisoka walk off stage and towards the exit. You have no idea how he managed it. The events of the first half of the match made your heart drop into your stomach and you recalled shuttering in your seat as you saw him lose not one but both of his arms. Leave it to Hisoka the magician to turn the battle in his favour though, even in the worst of circumstances. Your body runs on autopilot as you follow the crowd of spectators leaving the arena, your mind consumed with theories for how he claimed his victory.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You are about to walk on the elevator headed down to the first floor when your phone vibrates in your hand. The notification bar alerts you of the fact that you have a new text message. You swear your heart skips a beat as you realize who it is from.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>♣ ♤ Hisoka ♥ ♢</b>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Care to join me for dinner? Meet me in the main lobby in 10 minutes or I’ll assume I’ll be eating alone ♥</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It has been </span>
  <em>
    <span>months</span>
  </em>
  <span> since you last received a text from Hisoka. You had started to wonder if he had lost your number—or worse—that you were no longer of interest to him. You had accompanied him after his last fight too, and then he had vanished from the Heavens Arena. Though you knew he would back, the question is always whether you would be invited to join him again.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You send him a short reply before catching the next elevator to the bottom of the tower, ducking into a washroom to ensure that your clothes and hair still look fairly presentable. Maybe you </span>
  <em>
    <span>had</span>
  </em>
  <span> hoped that he would contact you tonight after his match, and maybe you </span>
  <em>
    <span>did</span>
  </em>
  <span> dress-up a little nicer to impress him. With a final glance of determination in the mirror, you head back to the lobby, waiting at the spot where Hisoka found you last time. It is out of the way from all the business of the front door, elevators, and stairs that are crowded with the usual evening traffic after such an anticipated fight. The city's restaurants, pubs, and bars would certainly be packed tonight following such a show. You hope that it will not hinder your time together.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Waiting for me~? I’m glad to see you here.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Your heart skips a beat again at the tune of his sing-song voice which draws you away from your thoughts. The noise of the lobby seems to fade around you as you look up at him, and you know that—to your embarrassment—your cheeks are already flushed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’m happy to see you too.” You give him a small smile and his trademark smirk lights up his face, your knees becoming wobbly. The exchanges between you feel like chemical reactions.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Shall we get going? I’m famished~”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You nod and reach out to take hold of one of his free arms. It surprises you to see him immediately step back, though he quickly clears the confusion in the air and offers his hand instead.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"My arms are just a bit sore after the match tonight. Hopefully this makes up for it~?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You gladly give him your hand—your heart beats rapidly as he intertwines your fingers together—and he whisks you away, out into the cold night air through one of the side entrances. The city is bustling with nightlife, though you are more interested in keeping your eyes on Hisoka, his confident smile leading the pair of you to your yet-to-be-revealed destination. To think that thirty minutes ago you were watching his fight, blood smeared across his cheeks and twirling one of his upper arms around like it was some prop. How he acts like nothing has happened at all, you are not sure, though you suppose that is part of the magic of spending time with him. He is always so full of surprises that you could never predict what would ensue next.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After a short walk and a couple of corners turned later—you had not been paying all that much attention to where you were going—you finally arrived at his desired location. The external features of the building do not stand out, so you figure it must either be too pricey for your budget or too elusive for you to know about. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Pricey </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>and</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span> elusive</span>
  </em>
  <span> you conclude once Hisoka opens the door and ushers you inside. Though your eyes take a moment to adjust to the sparsely lit interior, the sight that awaits you is </span>
  <em>
    <span>brilliant</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Hundreds of tiny white lights dot the ceiling, mimicking the appearance of a clear starry night. The seating arrangements are intimate, comprised of several round tables for two lit by eloquent candlelight. There is a certain air of privacy to the restaurant, with so much space between the tables that it is impossible to make out the faces of the other patrons. This establishment feels like something out of a dream.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You fail to hear Hisoka asking the host for a </span>
  <em>
    <span>Table for two~</span>
  </em>
  <span>, and had he not been holding your hand, you would have missed the cue to be escorted to your seat as well. He graciously pulls out your chair and flashes you a smile before taking his own that is positioned across from you, his eyes poring over the menu that he holds so delicately. Your eyes still want to wander </span>
  <em>
    <span>everywhere</span>
  </em>
  <span>, from him, to the fancy table settings, to the twinkling lights above, that you forget that you are also supposed to be browsing the menu. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Decided on what you’re going to order~?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His yellow irises peek-out at you from above his menu, and you shake your head, realizing that you have not even viewed their selection yet. He lets out a short laugh before laying his menu flat on the table.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“For tonight, let me decide for you. Any allergies~?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Allowing Hisoka to order in your stead was the </span>
  <em>
    <span>best </span>
  </em>
  <span>decision you had made. Well, perhaps the best decision was reserved for when you had agreed to accompany him for the night after you nearly closed the elevator door on his foot over a year ago in the Heavens Arena. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Still</span>
  </em>
  <span>, you cannot deny that this food is divine, and you certainly owe it to the magician for selecting a dish that your palette appreciates. You partake in idle chatter as you both enjoy your meals; he compliments your smile and asks if you have done anything </span>
  <em>
    <span>exciting </span>
  </em>
  <span>in the time you have spent apart. You answer modestly and return the question to him, to which he replies </span>
  <em>
    <span>Not yet </span>
  </em>
  <span>as he drinks from his wine glass. His remark creates a small thread of tension in the air that you are not sure how to process, and though you change the subject to continue the flow of conversation, you cannot help but ponder over what he meant for the remainder of your meal.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Can I bring you anything else this evening?” the waiter asks upon his return to retrieve your dishes. You dare not ask for another bite, but from the glint in Hisoka’s eye you can tell that he has a request on the tip of his tongue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“How about dessert~? Bring us your daily special, two forks please.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The waiter nods, disappearing into the darkness to fulfill Hisoka’s order. Your cheeks burn at the thought of sharing a dessert, and the devilish smirk he wears as he takes a sip of wine does not help to calm you down. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Curse this clown,</span>
  </em>
  <span> you think, tracing the bottom of your own glass as you patiently wait for the dessert’s arrival to break this smouldering tension. It is not much longer before a delectably large piece of mousse cake sits in front of you on the table. You reach out for one of the glistening forks without thinking, and before you have time to pull away, one of Hisoka’s beautifully clawed hands rests on top of yours to stop you. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Uh oh</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Tsk tsk~ Not so fast love. Your dessert is under the table~"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You immediately tense up and the surprise must show in your eyes. Hisoka's giving you that look you know all too well, with the lustful glint in his eye and one eyebrow quirked just so, the look that says </span>
  <em>
    <span>Do I need to spell it out for you~? </span>
  </em>
  <span>After all the nights you have spent together, you would be a fool to not know what he means by now. You swallow the lump forming in your throat before speaking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Rules?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Hmm~. Nothing too extreme. Just make sure that you finish yours as I take the last bite of mine, understood~?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He gives you a playful wink before releasing your hand, picking up one of the forks as he waits for you to begin. Complying, you hoist up the long tablecloth that drapes over your legs and descend underneath into darkness. You do not even think twice to check if anyone has been watching the two of you; given the atmosphere, you assume this is not the first time this happened.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You crawl closer towards him—thankful that the tablecloth reached the floor—and nestle yourself between his spread legs. The restaurant is so quiet that you can hear him hum above you, though you know his patience will not last forever. He cants his hips forward just the slightest bit to press his groin against your face, indicating that it is about time you get started.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>It is impossible to ignore, but your hands shake nervously as you undo the button to his pants and unfasten the zipper. He is practically </span>
  <em>
    <span>leaking</span>
  </em>
  <span> when you manage to pull out his cock and it throbs hot and sticky in your hand. You boldly lick from base to tip to test the waters, his heady taste swimming on your tongue. There is a moan from him as he closes his lips around a forkful of cake and it leaves you wishing that you could watch his expressions through all of this.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Using one hand to firmly hold his girth at the base, you bring the other to rest on his thigh as your tongue works over his head, delightfully licking up any precum that escapes. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Slow and steady, </span>
  </em>
  <span>you tell yourself. Not adhering to his instructions would ensure a punishment later, and given his nature, that is not something you are prepared to gamble on. You just pray that he does not take his sweet time eating that cake or that your jaw does not become numb.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>After generously massaging the tip and leaving sloppy kisses up and down the length of his cock, you at last take him into your mouth. You prop yourself up on your knees a bit to reposition yourself, making it easier for you to swallow him inch by inch until your nose rests in his pubic hair. Another delicious moan breaks the silence around you and causes a shiver to run down your spine. It is exciting, both the idea of giving a blowjob in a public establishment and the fear of being caught. Curse Hisoka for introducing you to such indecencies.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Boldly, you begin to bob your head up and down his dick. It strains your throat, swallowing such a massive length over and over, but it is </span>
  <em>
    <span>so </span>
  </em>
  <span>worth it. At some point Hisoka slips his hand under the table to snake his fingers in your hair, his nails scratching at your scalp as he tugs on the strands lightly. </span>
  <em>
    <span>A small sign of praise and encouragement.</span>
  </em>
  <span> It spurs you on, pushing you to keep up your momentum. He does not fear scolding you either, and you quickly learn that a sharp pull on your hair means that you are moving too fast. Damn that stupidly large piece of cake that the waiter brought. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>You continue to take your time, laving your tongue along the underside of this cock as you fuck your throat with him. It is incredibly warm under the table now and you cannot resist wiggling your hips a little at your own arousal. As if on cue, Hisoka slides one of his feet directly between your spread legs, permitting you to relieve yourself with some friction. </span>
  <em>
    <span>Oh god</span>
  </em>
  <span>, you think, grinding your crotch against his heel as you constrict your throat around his length, </span>
  <em>
    <span>how you missed this while he was away</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Your actions earn you a sharp tug to your hair and you moan around him, electric sparks shooting up from your toes. Completely at his mercy, Hisoka starts to move your head at his preferred pace and you can do nothing but follow his rhythm. He cums hot down your throat as he polishes off the last bite of cake, forcing you to swallow him to the hilt and stay there for a long moment as he relishes in his high. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Eventually he releases you, and as much as you want to stay there to reach your own climax, you know the waiter would return shortly with the bill. After tucking Hisoka back into his pants you crawl out from under the table the least suspiciously as possible and fuss over your messy hair. Not a moment later does the waiter appear to collect the empty plate and asks if anything else will be required for the evening.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"And how was the dessert?" </span>
</p><p>
  <span>He looks you in the eye as he asks the question. A glance across the table to Hisoka and you see that he is throwing you the slyest grin you have ever seen him wear. You smile and turn your attention back to the waiter.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>"Delicious! Please give my compliments to the chef."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Hisoka cannot help but snicker as he gives the waiter his card for payment.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>